1. Industrial Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas generating apparatus for emergency refuge implements to generate the gas for pouring into a life jacket, life boat, life buoy, air pump for tires of motor bicycle and vehicle, and air bag at the time of emergency and disaster in sea accidents and land accidents.
2. Prior Arts
The conventional gas generating apparatus of hand-operated type of this sort is very large, and has heavy weight, and further the user has to pull a manipulating knob to the predetermined directions, such as the upward and downward directions and the left and right side directions.
In the above-mentioned conventional gas generating apparatus, there is such problems that it is too late for the gas generation in case of an emergency, since the gas generating manipulation is very complicated, has much troubles and takes any times, and that it is impossible for children and women to utilize the gas generating apparatus, as the manipulation is much troublesome works for them. Further, there is also such problems that it is inconvenient and difficult to attach it to the emergency refuge implements, such as a life jacket, life buoy, air pump and air bag, as the conventional gas generating apparatus is very large and has heavy weight.